Cass Parte 2
by Luthie- T.N
Summary: A segunda parte da história de Dean Winchester, onde ele narra o amor ensandecido que viveu ao lado de seu "anjo", e que o levou a cometer um crime pelo qual está preso, aguardando julgamento.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens de Supernatural/Sobrenatural aqui citados me pertecem. Da mesma forma, a trama de "Lolita", fonte de inspiração para a história pertence ao seu autor, Vladimir Nabokov.

**Nota da autora:** Dando continuidade à primeira parte dessa história, recomendo que leiam a parte 1 antes de ler essa.

**Beta:** O word! XD

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Olá!  
Como eu havia dito, essa história teria duas partes, a semelhança do que acontece no livro "Lolita".

Agradeço a todos os que leram a primeira parte e convido-os a terminar de conhecer essa história.

Para todos que me prestigiarem com a leitura, meu muito obrigada e boa leitura! :)

* * *

Depois desse dia começaram as nossas viagens por todo país. Havia muitos hotéis e motéis limpos, aconchegantes, onde podíamos descansar, discutir, fazer as pazes e amor lícito insaciáveis. Eu preferia aqueles mais modestos, mas vez ou outra concordava em parar em um daqueles mais nobres, com chocolates grátis sobre os travesseiros dos quartos, já que eu fazia questão de alugar dois, ambos com cama de casal. Cass adorava os chocolates.

Cass também adorava as músicas nas vitrolas, que você conseguia por 50 cents, sorvetes com coca-cola, camas com "dedos mágicos".

Perdi as contas de quantas moedas dei ao pequeno para cobrir esses seus pequenos caprichos. Oh, sim, ele era caprichoso. E genioso, quando queria.

Cheguei, decerto, a compreender Anna, quando dizia que ele era difícil. Mas tudo que eu tinha que fazer era ameaçar deixá-lo para trás, num abrigo para órfãos, e a criatura se desesperava, lacrimosa.

Também ameacei o reformatório, quando ele parecia pouco disposto a colaborar. Entenda, a cooperação dele era fundamental para manter o "segredo".

Mostrava-lhe publicações da época, que diziam que um bom filho estava sempre ansioso por agradar ao seu pai. Mostrei-lhe o que aconteceria a ele, caso eu fosse preso. Ele era um menor que perverteu a moral de um adulto num respeitável hotel, mas que poderia queixar-se a polícia que eu o raptei e violentei.

"-Pois bem, Cass, o que me acontece então, se eles acreditam em você? Um menor do sexo masculino que permite a uma pessoa maior de idade conhecê-lo carnalmente, implica sua vítima em sodomia e a pena são 10 anos de reclusão. Vou para a cadeia, decerto. Mas e você, pequeno? Você fica ao encargo do Departamento de Serviços Sociais. Mandam-te para um abrigo, tiram-te tudo que tem. Fica numa dessas casa, sujeito a outros menores e à matronas severas. Diz-me então, Cass, não prefere ficar em paz com seu papai?"

Disse tudo isso inflamadamente, com um livreto de códigos nas mãos, onde lia as citações jurídicas do meu discurso, e com isso acalmava os ânimos de meu pequeno. Ele tinha horror a ir parar numa dessas casas.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Dean agora tem que lidar com a situação que ele criou.  
O "ambiente psicológico" da fic fica um pouco mais sombrio nessa parte, porque, naturalmente, os acontecimentos terão certa relevância no comportamento de Cass daqui em diante.

Essa parte é menor que a primeira, então só postarei um capítulo por dia!

Até amanhã então! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Olá!  
É hora de atualizar essa história!

Boa leitura!  
:)

* * *

Durante um ano, ou mais, rodamos todo o país. Viajamos por vários estados, visitamos as mais inusitadas atrações turísticas.

Cass, talvez devido ao constante exercício amoroso que eu lhe impunha, estava mais lânguido, com seu ar infantil, e eu precisava vigiá-lo de perto, pois decerto não só eu o notava.

Recepcionistas, garagistas, frentistas, todos por quem passávamos deitavam os olhos com certa gula ao meu pequeno, e por mais que isso aumentasse meu ego, aumentava também meus ciúmes.

Porque Cass já estava sim muito ciente do poder que ele tinha. Às vezes ele me pedia, depois de uma manhã inteira na cama, para sair com outros meninos, companheiros do hotel em que nos encontrávamos, e ir até a biblioteca infantil da cidade. Voltava depois, com dois ou mais homenzarrões agigantados, todos músculos e olhares maliciosos. Então já sabe qual foi a resposta de Winchester quando pediu para ir ao rinque de patinação.

Só permiti que fosse quando concordou que eu o vigiaria do carro, o que o deixou muito irritado, mas como queria demais a diversão, concordou.

Eu procurava, decerto, lhe trazer diversões. Sempre que chegávamos numa cidade, procurava saber das piscinas, cinemas, bibliotecas, teatros, tudo pra não enfadar o meu facilmente enfadável "anjo".

Lembro-me das piscinas, onde sempre lhe aconselhei a nadar com outras crianças, nunca com adultos. Eu ficava nas margens, com um livro ou jornal em mãos, a fingir que lia, enquanto espreitava meu pequeno peixinho na água. E como ele nadava! Fazia milhares de acrobacias naquelas águas, com seu corpo púbere coberto só com roupas de banho, o que me colocava em êxtase.

Óh, doce criança! Como eu me maravilhava por saber-te meu, como ficava estático relembrando o gozo matinal e em delírios, planejando o gozo de mais tarde!

Ao mesmo tempo, comparava meu Cass com quaisquer outros "anjos" que estivessem por perto. Hoje, levo a mão ao meu coração doente e sei que nenhum deles, em absoluto, jamais ultrapassou em desejabilidade o meu belo "anjo".

Naturalmente, eu o vigiava de perto. O poder do "anjo" estava mais forte do que nunca, e bastava que eu me afastasse uns dois passos para que o meu quimera se sentasse nas bordas da piscina, com o corpo coberto de gotinhas cristalinas, e fosse rodeado por homens de todos os tipos e idades.

Nessa época tentei lhe ensinar a jogar tênis adequadamente. Ele não gostava muito das minhas intromissões, quando eu segurava o pulso ossudo para lhe fazer acertar corretamente a bola. Voltava-me aqueles olhos imensos, fazia um bico adorável com os lábios e atirava a raquete ao chão, tudo isso vestido com a roupa curta e branca dos jogadores de tênis.

Menciono isso para que o júri possa entender que realmente me esforcei para dar ao meu "anjo" momentos agradáveis. Era um deleite vê-lo com outras crianças, fazendo o que tão barulhentas e alegres criaturas fazem para se divertir.

Eu o deixava assim por um longo tempo, observando-lhe de perto, e quando do entardecer, eu me aproximava e enfiava meus dedos nos macios cabelos escuros dele, conduzindo-o, suave, mas firmemente pela nuca, ao nosso quarto, para um breve coito antes do jantar.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Dean começa uma vida dupla ao lado do "anjo" detentor de seu afeto...  
Até o próximo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Bom dia!  
Hora de atualizar as histórias!

* * *

Esses momentos são para mim preciosos. Lembro-me deles com certa apreensão e carinho.

Até hoje me assusta o fato de ter conseguido manter esse segredo por tanto tempo. Decerto que eu não era silencioso quando amava ao meu pequeno, e isso, às vezes gerava situações embaraçosas.

Certa vez, um vizinho de quarto me perguntou se minha senhora era como a dele, que gostava de "brincar" até tarde na cama, isso depois de uma noite particularmente barulhenta com meu Cass. Se a situação não fosse tão perigosa, teria rido da cara do homem quando lhe disse que eu era viúvo.

Uma senhora também me perguntou, certa vez, se me tinha arranhado um gato. Essas situações colocavam-me em alerta, e eu queria mais do que tudo afastar-me das pessoas.

Mesmo assim, as lembranças fortes dessa época não são esse medo e apreensão, mas as sensações que me causavam levar o café da manhã ao meu preguiçoso "anjo" e depois recusá-lo até que ele tivesse cumprido seus deveres matinais comigo, ou o couro quente da cadeira de balanço, que eu gostava de sentir contra a pele nua de minhas costas na intimidade quente de uma tarde de verão, enquanto o segurava no meu colo.

E ele deixava-se ficar assim, uma verdadeira criança, lendo suas revistas em quadrinhos, os pés descalços tocando ligeiramente o chão no balanço suave de "ir e vir" da cadeira, cada um posto de um lado do meu corpo, totalmente indiferente ao meu êxtase, como se tivesse se sentado sobre um objeto qualquer.

A mosca que zumbia perto de si o fazia se movimentar impaciente, mas logo voltar a leitura, com aquele sorriso impressionado que exibem os jovens ao ler essas coisas.

Mas o meu pequeno, que penetrara tão fundo no meu mundo, agora já não parecia disposto a ficar nele. Sim, meus amigos, meu Cass cansou-se de mim muito rapidamente. Mas não me olhe assim, não quero dar a impressão de que não fui feliz.

Nada disso. Quando um viajante encontra-se na posse e escravidão de um "anjo", encontra-se para além da felicidade, dono de um prazer indescritível. Apesar, pois, das nossas brigas, da má criação dele, do perigo iminente da situação, Winchester encontrava-se no paraíso- um cujos céus tinham a cor das chamas do inferno, mas paraíso ainda assim.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Dean está tendo que lidar com as escolhas que fez, e os sentimentos se confundem com facilidade, assim...  
Até amanhã!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Bom dia!  
Segue a atualização da história...

* * *

Talvez meus leitores ainda se lembrem do meu Sammy, e de como a passagem dele por minha vida me impressionou.

Uma das coisas que mais me lembro com relação a ele refere-se aquela tarde na praia, em que eu quase o fiz meu, nas areias.

Conto isso porque é necessário que eu lhes indique de onde surgiu meu desejo de levar Cass ao mar.

Não logrei sucesso nas primeiras tentativas. Na verdade, em nenhuma delas. Sempre havia insetos ou plantas que causariam urticária na pele branca e macia dele, ou coisa pontiaguda na areia, que não o deixavam suficientemente confortável, além, claro, da possibilidade de ser apanhados.

Meu pequeno xingava nomes muito feios todas as vezes que eu tentava levá-lo para uma dessas aventuras amorosas ao ar livre. Ficava vermelho e contrariado, muito pouco disposto a ser carinhoso comigo. O fato de a areia grudar-lhe na pele e nos cabelos não o deixava mais feliz, tampouco.

O fato é que eu não consegui desfrutar do meu "anjo" na areia da praia, como não o pude fazer com Sammy.

Mas deixemos de lado esse meu pequeno infortúnio. O tempo corria. Cass estava próximo de fazer 13 anos, e eu pensava seriamente em me estabelecer no meu posto acadêmico, aquele mesmo que vim ocupar, antes de tudo o que aconteceu.

Mas eu temia um regresso. O que aconteceria se eu recolocasse o "anjo" nas proximidades de pessoas conhecidas? Ele contaria tudo? As pessoas se esforçariam para tirá-lo de mim? Tudo isso me afligia muito, mas era certo que eu precisava acomodar-me. Cass precisava voltar para a escola também. Por mais que eu insistisse, não conseguia fazer com que o pilantrinha lesse mais nada além daquelas benditas revistas em quadrinhos, e eu me preocupava com sua educação.

E foi assim que eu decidi voltar. Cass não ficou nada satisfeito, mas, uma vez mais, ele não tinha escolha. Refizemos o caminho, e isso maculou a imagem do "país dos sonhos" que eu tentei criar na ida, quando era importante para meus propósitos que Cass cooperasse. A viagem resumiu-se num amontoado de mapas, caixas de doces, e nas lágrimas abafadas dele, à noite- todas as noites- que vinham quando eu fingia dormir ao seu lado.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Dean toma um decisão difícil de lidar: a de voltar para casa e estabelecer uma vida dupla.  
O que acontecerá?  
Até o próximo... o/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**: Bom dia!  
Segue a atualização!

* * *

O lugar onde moraríamos não me interessava, desde que fosse um em que eu poderia manter ao meu "anjo" por perto.

Assim, a casa escolhida ficava ao lado do colégio onde eu o coloquei. A diretora, tão logo o levei lá para fazer a matrícula, olhou nos belos olhos dele e disse que ele seria muito feliz lá. Disse-me ainda que ali, naquele colégio de rapazes, interessava fazer dos meninos homens de bem, prontos para uma vida em sociedade, e não apenas ratos de bibliotecas.

Disse que prezavam o Drama, a Dança e os Encontros, e que isso era fundamental para se criar jovens saudáveis hoje em dia. Não fiquei muito satisfeito com os "Encontros", mas a diretora disse que era compreensível que eu, pai viúvo de uma única criança, desejasse protegê-lo, "impedir que crescesse", como ela disse, mas que no colégio eles iriam buscar integrá-lo de uma forma satisfatória para todos.

E foi assim que meu menino voltou a suas atividades escolares. Saía de casa pela manhã, com o uniforme da escola, e voltava a tarde, sempre direto para casa, uma exigência minha.

Tenho que admitir que era um tanto controlador com Cass, mas não via outra alternativa. Entretanto, dava-lhe tudo que me pedia, com o intuito de mantê-lo satisfeito. Dei-lhe uma bicicleta, e, a tarde, depois da escola, permitia que ele saísse com ela, e desse voltas e mais voltas pelo quarteirão, enquanto o observava da varanda. Era um espetáculo a parte, vê-lo sobre o brinquedo, os joelhos esfolados visíveis por causa das calças curtas e os tênis sujos, que ele tanto gostava.

O tempo passava assim, mas na escola, ele tinha problemas. Não com as notas que eram razoáveis, mas com a timidez que preocupava os professores.

Isso era algo certamente inesperado, já que estávamos falando de Cass, o meu espevitado "anjo". Fui chamado até a diretoria certa tarde e tive uma das conversas mais apavorantes da minha vida.

Acontece que, para os professores, meu Cass necessitava urgentemente que alguém o instruísse na teoria da "reprodução humana", já que o início de seu "amadurecimento sexual" parecia estar lhe trazendo problemas! Sim, senhores, o meu menino ficava seriamente embaraçado quando, na escola, falavam sobre sexo e relacionamentos.

Os professores me fizeram ver que não era "normal" que um menino de quase 14 anos não se interessasse pelo sexo oposto, ou que ficasse tão seriamente constrangido quando se mencionavam assuntos relacionados à sexualidade. Disseram-me que, por mais severo e ortodoxo que eu fosse, deveria entender que os tempos eram "outros" e que um menino que saiba algo sobre "masturbação", ou que tenha encontros eventuais com meninas da idade dele, não cometia "pecado" ou "desrespeito" com a moral e os bons costumes!

Foi isso que me disseram, para concluir que era necessário que eu, ou alguém suficientemente próximo do pequeno lhe instruísse no assunto. Eu, depois de muitos engasgos, não evitei a risada. Decerto eu não esperava por aquilo.

Essa timidez de Cass foi um dos primeiros "sintomas" dos danos que eu causei ao pequeno sendo Winchester, por um lado, o complacente corruptor de um, agora, adolescente, e por outro, o respeitável viúvo pai de família. Além disso, veio a brusquidão dos gestos dele, quando nas tardes em casa, após a escola, eu tentava me aproximar. Eu o abraçava e ele se encolhia, se afastando, dizendo "deixa-me em paz!", e então corria para o quarto.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Cass começa a exibir os primeiros "sintomas" de que a vida dupla que vive começa a afetar sua personalidade. É uma situação muito difícil essa, não?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Bom dia!  
Chego com mais um capítulo!  
:)

* * *

Uma coisa interessante que surgiu nesse meio tempo foi um interesse dele pelo teatro. Eu permiti que tivesse aulas, embora tenha relutado no começo. Vamos dizer que Cass sabia como me persuadir.

Ele estava deitado de bruços no sofá, olhando-me com olhares compridos enquanto eu lia um jornal. O diálogo começou evasivo, mas eu sabia que ele queria algo pela forma como me olhava.

"-Vão fazer uma peça de teatro na escola...", ele começou meio que do nada.

"-É uma boa coisa para se fazer.", respondi.

"-Eu quero participar.", falou muito rápido.

A forma como ele falou, mais do que o conteúdo da fala foi o que suscitou minhas dúvidas.

"-Por que o súbito interesse? Ao que eu saiba, você raramente quer participar de algo na escola".

Ele então se sentou e me olhou com raiva, e eu soube que ele tramava algo. Minha transparente criança!

"-Eu tenho o direito de participar se eu quiser!"

"-Não se eu disser que você não pode."

Ele fez um muxoxo de desagrado e se ergueu, sentando no chão diante de mim logo em seguida. Eu o ignorei, voltando minha atenção ao jornal, até sentir o pé descalço dele me tocar a coxa.

Eu lhe lancei um olhar severo, mas ele só sorriu e continuou a carícia infantil, até que parou e se arrastou para mais perto de mim, apoiando a cabeça inclinada na minha coxa, enquanto os dedos finos dele passeavam pela região.

"-Você gosta, não é?", perguntou com um arzinho insuportável de quem sabe das coisas.

"-Mas você quer mais, não é?", e então ele parou, apoiou os braços nas minhas pernas e a cabeça sobre eles, mantendo os olhos sérios em mim.

"-Eu também quero coisas...", e voltou a me tocar daquele jeito tão torturante.

Eu já me encontrava a muito rendido. Foi com o coração disparado, e o incômodo crescente das roupas sobre minha pele que perguntei:

"-Que tipo de coisas?"

"-Por exemplo, eu acho que minha mesada semanal deveria ser de dois dólares...Você não acha?", e deu um aperto de leve nas minhas coxas.

"-N-não, não acho...".

Ele então moveu a mão lentamente, até minha virilha, e a passou suavemente sobre o volume que se formava ali.

"-Sabe, eu realmente acho que deveriam ser dois dólares... eu estou certo?", deslizava as mãos agora com mais força, e me olhava com aqueles olhos arregalados, os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos.

"-Oh, Deus, sim. Dois dólares."

Ele então sorriu, deitou a cabeça no meu colo fumegante enquanto apertava meu pulsante corpo sobre o tecido.

"- E eu quero participara da peça...". Winchester não pôde fazer nada, a não ser concordar.

Foi assim que ele conseguiu minha permissão para participar da peça, as aulas que lhe permitir fazer e, claro, o aumento substancial na mesada semanal.

Depois disso, meu pequeno passou a usar o poder da sedução que ele tinha, e me passou a cobrar (sim! Como um prostituto!) por seus carinhos.

Era desesperador, como, às vezes estávamos juntos e ele se entretinha contando as moedas e notas que tornavam o momento possível! Era indecente a forma como passou a exigir mais, a cada vez. Isso me matava, pois eu não poderia negar-lhe! E eu tinha certeza que ele tramava algo, mas só depois é que eu descobri o que era. Por hora, deixo-lhes saber que meu menino inocente já não era mais tão inocente, e que a culpa era pura e somente minha.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Até amanhã! o/


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Bom dia.  
Último dia de férias, então, com exceção dos fins de semana, qualquer postagem, só noturna agora.

Boa leitura.

* * *

Ah, as benditas aulas! Foi por causa delas que ele e eu tivemos uma das mais memoráveis e desgostosas brigas de que posso me lembrar.

Veja você, todas as terças e quintas, o meu queridinho, agora representante de um elfo na pecinha da escola, saía de casa para tomar aulas de teatro. Aulas a que comparecia sozinho, como ele fez questão.

Entretanto, algumas semanas depois de ter-lhe matriculado no curso, a professora me ligou, perguntando se ele estava doente, e porque eu não o estava mandando às aulas. Winchester ficou surpreso, veja você. Meu encantador "anjo" saía de casa sim, para ir às aulas, mas, como me foi mostrado, ele não ia.

Tomei satisfações, claro. Ele me disse que tinha faltado nas últimas semanas porque Andy, um colega, queria ajuda com as falas, e os dois se encontravam na pracinha, para ensaiar.

Cass me disse tudo isso depois de muitos muxoxos de desagrado, enquanto encolhia as pernas lisas e compridas que estavam esticadas sobre minha mesa de trabalho, enquanto ele lia. Pedi-lhe o número do tal Andy, a fim de confirmar a história e ele me atendeu de pronto.

Leitores, a história que o Andy (sim, ele existia) me contou foi tão detalhadamente igual a que Cass me contou que desconfiei na hora que o pequeno me mentia descaradamente!

Enquanto eu falava ao telefone ele se levantou, andou até a geladeira e se serviu de um copo de leite. Depois sentou-se, pôs os pés sobre a mesa e ficou me olhando conversar com o amiguinho.

"-Fala. A corroboração foi satisfatória?", disse-me com desdém.

Bati no seu pé para tirá-lo de sobre a mesa e me virei irritado para ele:

"-Oh, sim! Perfeita! Tão perfeita que não me resta dúvidas de que você o instruiu! Acho até que andou lhe contando tudo a nosso respeito"!

"-Ah, sim", fez ele com tanto desdém que tive que me controlar para não lhe fazer mal.

"-Castiel! Isso tem que acabar! Basta eu apenas suspeitar de você, eu disse _suspeitar_, e eu lhe tiro dessa cidade e te meto você sabe muito bem onde! É melhor que isso acabe, ou tudo poderá acontecer".

Ele me olhava de uma forma intensa, mas ao mesmo tempo vazia. Voltou a colocar o pé sobre a mesa e a beber do leite, antes de dizer:

"-Tudo pode acontecer, hem?"

Aí sim perdi a paciência. Derrubei-lhe novamente o pé de sobre o móvel, bruscamente, e leite caiu-lhe nas roupas.

"-Devagar, seu bruto!"

"-Cale a boca! Primeiro de tudo, vai lá para cima!", disse enquanto agarrava-lhe o braço e o fazia ficar de pé.

A partir de então, foi tudo um caos. Continuamos a gritar um com o outro. Ele me disse coisas detestáveis. Disse que eu o enojava, que eu tinha matado a mãe, que sairia de casa e fugiria com o primeiro que encontrasse. Quanto a mim... eu lhe ordenei que me mostrasse todos os esconderijos. Sim, agora eu sabia que ele estava juntando dinheiro para uma fuga.

Leitor, foi uma cena triste e barulhenta. Eu gritava e lhe apertava o pulso, com tanta força que tenho certeza que o machuquei bastante. Ele também gritava e torcia o braço, tentando livrar-se, com tanta brusquidão que receei quebrar-lhe os ossos. Tudo isso enquanto me voltava aqueles olhos imensos, cheios de raiva e lágrimas.

Quando eu já não podia mais, eu o segurei firme por trás e ele se debateu mais ainda, me chamando de assassino e dizendo que me odiava. Não sei como, mas ele se soltou e saiu correndo para a rua, chorando muito. Apanhou a bicicleta e saiu pedalando na chuva que agora caía forte.

Os vizinhos, claro, notaram a cena. Eu ainda tive que perder um precioso tempo explicando o ocorrido, da forma que podia, antes de me lançar à procura dele.

Procurei por horas, até encontrar a bicicleta parada numa calçada. Cheguei até a porta da sorveteria- eu via agora que era uma sorveteria, e o observei pela vitrine. Falava ao telefone, de forma rápida, enquanto torcia as mãos e tremia um pouco de frio. Puxei a porta e me atrapalhei um pouco com isso. Foi o suficiente para que ele me ouvisse, encerrasse a ligação, e ficasse me olhando entrar no estabelecimento.

Quando cheguei perto- milhões de desculpas ecoando na cabeça- ele me disse:

"-Tomei uma decisão! Mas antes me ofereça um sorvete, papai".

A decisão era sobre partir novamente, leitor. Sobre voltar a viver as aventuras que tínhamos vivido nas estradas. Disse-me que queria partir o quanto antes.

Veja você, uma vez mais, Winchester aceitou feliz o seu destino.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Até amanhã!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Bom dia! Atualização!

* * *

Naquela noite, dei muitos telefonemas, para resolver os assuntos da nossa nova viagem.

Cass chegou em casa sem dizer nada, e, quando eu subia as escadas, eu o vi sentado nelas. A cabeça apoiada de leve no corrimão, as mãos entre as penas, esmagadas pelos joelhos ossudos. Ele me olhou, e seu olhar era cansado, e então se levantou e começou a desabotoar a blusa branca de botões, que era de seu uniforme.

Eu me lembro dessa imagem muito bem. A tempestade ainda fazia um barulho ensurdecedor lá fora, mas de repente, eu era capaz de ouvir o algodão deslizar macio entre os dedos dele, enquanto ele expunha o peito branco e magro.

Ouvi também quando ele deixou o tecido cair no chão, e o sussurro dele: "-Leve-me para a cama, papai", e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando eu me adiantei e o abracei.

"-Cass..."

No fim de tão tormentosa noite, eu terminei os preparativos para a viagem, enquanto ele se encolhia adormecido no canto da cama.

Partimos na manhã daquele dia, ele mais silencioso e compenetrado do que nunca, e eu um tanto quanto aliviado por ele não ter tocado na discussão da noite anterior. Winchester se meteu nessa viagem com esperanças, veja você, de que tudo iria se acertar no coraçãzinho ferido de seu pequeno amante.

Durante o nosso percurso, algo me incomodava. Algo não me parecia certo, e, quando uma mulher, de um carro que parou próximo ao nosso, cumprimentou Cass, eu tive muito receio, mas não sabia explicar de onde.

Cass disse que era a instrutora de teatro da escola, e eu fiz-lhe ver que ele era uma criança engraçada: tinha desistido de tudo- embora eu me aliviasse com isso, admito- pouco tempo antes do clímax. Ele só me olhou.

De um modo geral, o roteiro dessa nova viagem não era em tudo diferente da primeira. Claro que eu não me registrei nos mesmos hotéis de antes, ou algo assim, mas eu ainda preferia as mesmas coisas de antes. O que estava diferente era a sensação incômoda de que algo estava errado, e, que agora se agravavam já que eu tinha certeza de que estava sendo seguido.

Sim, eu reparava. Sempre havia um carro na nossa cola. Cass dizia-me que eu estava obcecado e que nada aconteceria, até porque não éramos culpados. Ou como ele dizia, eu era o único culpado ali.

Outro fator que estranhei foi o fato de Cass ter toda uma rota preparada. Ele não se preocupava com o local onde dormiríamos, decerto, mas fazia questão de, a cada dia, percorrer determinadas cidades e distâncias previamente estipuladas por ele!

Tudo isso aumentava minha desconfiança, mas nada se igualou a quando eu, muito certo de que sofria uma perseguição, o fiz anotar um número de placa, que, senhoras e senhores do júri, repetia-se o tempo todo atrás de nós.

Pedi que ele não riscasse o papel, nem colasse chicletes sobre ele, mas, quando parei na estrada e fiz menção de verificar o número, Cass virou o rosto e ficou inteiramente desconcertado. Quando peguei o papel, vi que um "3", virara subitamente um "8", e que os últimos dígitos tinham sido apagados rapidamente.

"-Cass...", ele se virou bem devagar e eu lhe bati no rosto.

Ele arregalou os olhos, abriu a porta e saiu correndo. Eu, claro fui atrás dele e quando o alcancei, ele chorou copiosamente nos meus ombros, o que me deixou certo de que ele era culpado.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Até amanhã!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Bom dia!  
A partir de amanhã, postagens só noturnas (menos no fim de semana).

* * *

Naquela tarde, paramos mais cedo para descansar numa cidadezinha qualquer. Cass reclamou bastante, já que isso atrasaria o itinerário traçado por ele.

Eu o deixei sozinho no quarto, enquanto saía para comprar algo para comer.

Quando eu voltei leitor, ele estava lá, mas dava todos os sinais de que não estivera o tempo todo. Olhava-me com os olhos arregalados, os pés- os culposos pés- roçando um no outro. E nesses pés havia areia, leitor. Areia que denunciava que ele estivera lá fora.

Eu olhei para aquilo, a raiva já tomando conta de mim, e tranquei a porta.

"-Você saiu.", acusei.

"-Nem saí daqui!"

Apontei os pés sujos. Ele me olhou e disse:

"-Saí agora mesmo, só para ver se você já vinha."

Que suspeitas poderia ter eu? E porque, mesmo assim, eu suspeitava?

Ele reparou no que eu trouxe, e, enquanto eu enlouquecia, olhando para fora da janela, a verificar as placas dos automóveis ali estacionados, ele pegou o pequeno saco com bananas que eu tinha trago, e se recostou na porta, me olhando.

A magia de um "anjo" não é brinquedo, leitor. Eu estava furioso e intrigado, e mais convicto do que nunca de que ele me escondia algo, mas não o pude ignorar ali, recortado a meia luz, a camisa- uma minha, veja você!- só com alguns botões fechados.

Avancei nele com uma sede de posse nunca antes vista. Queria marcá-lo, porque me sentia na iminência de perdê-lo. Foi com desespero que o joguei na cama, e com um ar quase febril que lhe abri a camisa. Enquanto eu o beijava e me forçava contra ele, ele suspirava e sorria. Eu tinha certeza que ele fugiria, e implorava para que ele me contasse, ao que ele gargalhava, e se segurava mais forte nos meus braços, ferindo minha carne, enquanto eu buscava, mais uma vez, ter certeza da posse da sua.

Partimos pela manhã. Eu com minha dúvida exasperante, ele satisfeito por podermos colocar o itinerário em dia.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Até amanhã!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Olá!  
Ocorreram imprevistos que me permitiram atualizar mais cedo hj!  
Boa leitura!

* * *

Nossa rota prosseguiu, e vez ou outra, certos acontecimentos davam a noção do que aconteceria. Juro, se pudesse voltar ao passado, teria me atentado aos detalhes.

Como por exemplo, o fato de ver, realmente ver, o meu Cass conversar com nosso perseguidor.

Isso aconteceu quando paramos num posto para abastecer, e meu pequeno depois disfarçou quando eu perguntei, dizendo que o senhor só queria uma informação.

Inocente Winchester! Também não me pareceu comprometedor o fato de a mesma mulher do carro, aquela primeira que cumprimentou ao Cass, e que ele dizia tratar-se da instrutora de teatro, ter jantado na mesa ao lado da nossa.

Quando disse isso ao pequeno, ele me chamou de obtuso e tratou de mudar de assunto, irritadamente.

Eu não vi o que se aproximou, leitor. Mas, em determinada cidade, Cass disse que se sentia mal, e que queria ver um médico.

E ele, brilhante ator em ascensão que era, me pareceu realmente doente!

Levei-lhe ao hospital, deixei-o interno por aquela noite... E essa foi a última vez que deitei meus olhos no meu adorado "anjo", antes do fim trágico que teve a nossa história.

No outro dia, quando fui buscá-lo, fui informado que o "tio Henry" havia passado muito mais cedo naquela manhã, e que ele terminaria de levar "meu filho" para casa!

É claro que eu fiz um escândalo! Ameacei denunciar o hospital, mas, mesmo enquanto eu esbravejava, eu percebia: não adiantaria.

Cass havia planejado tudo aquilo, e eu... eu somente executei a minha parte nos seus planos. O meu frio "anjo"...

Durante um bom tempo, a pista se manteve quente. Eu entrava nos hotéis, na rota que Cass tinha traçado, e era comum eu verificar, depois de muita insistência, uma mesma caligrafia a se registrar, com nomes diferentes. Sempre "pai e filho", sempre com alguns trejeitos estranhos, como "nn", ou "nh" nos nomes.

Segui-a por muito tempo, mas ela esfriou, como havia de ser. Eu me recolhi na minha solidão, remoendo os acontecimentos passados. Vez ou outra, me perguntava como tinha sido tão estúpido, e não havia percebido os sinais que ele dava.

A vez em que, na estrada, um furo de pneu me deixou a metros do sequestrador. A forma como ele, deliberadamente (tenho certeza agora), soltou o freio de mão, quando eu me aproximei do perseguidor, o que me distraiu o suficiente para que ele fugisse.

O modo como ele, Cass exigia que cumpríssemos a rota, como se tivesse (e de fato, ele tinha...) um encontro marcado com alguém em algum lugar.

Leitor, grande foi minha angústia ao relembrar tudo isso. Mas eu voltei para a nossa casa. Voltei ao meu posto na Universidade. E lá fiquei até receber aquela carta, 3 anos após o fim de tudo, naquela esquecida cidadezinha. Tinha me livrado de todos os vestígios que Cass deixou no carro e na casa, mas aqueles que o "anjo" marcou a fogo na minha alma, esses permaneciam latejantes como sempre o foram.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Até o próximo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Bom dia!  
Por enquanto, minha semana está conturbada, com muitas mudanças de horário, então, estou postando pela manhã mesmo!

* * *

A carta era simples. Elaborada na letra redonda e infantil dele.

"Querido papai, como está? Casei, e Meg e eu vamos ter um bebê! Chegará pela época do Natal!

Custa-me escrever-lhe essa carta, papai. Não sei bem que palavras usar, ou por onde começar. Estou fazendo isso porque estamos de mudança. Consegui uma boa proposta de trabalho no Alasca, e Meg poderá manter seu posto! Ela é uma boa mulher! É enfermeira de campanha, e foi quem me arranjou o emprego, para começo de conversa... O Dick também ajuda bastante, sempre que pode.

Preciso de dinheiro. Precisamos nos mudar, e para isso preciso deixar tudo que devemos pago. Perdoe-me ocultar de você a nossa morada, mas receio que ainda esteja furioso comigo e eu não quero que Meg saiba de nada. Envie-nos um cheque, por favor. Qualquer quantia dá, pode até mesmo vender as coisas da casa da minha mãe para isso. Escreva também, se quiser. Tenho passado por maus momentos, mas as coisas se compensam. Espero notícias suas, Cass."

A carta me encheu de emoções leitor. Senti a saudade esmagadora que essa criatura suscitava em mim, mas também senti o ódio da traição que ele me fez. "Dick", de alguma maneira esse não parecia ser o nome do homem que me devia uma desforra, mas, mesmo assim, dirigi-me a um campo e ensaiei a morte de "Dick" com o uso da "camaradinha".

Ah, sim, ela. Trata-se de uma arma muito singular. Bonita, leve, pequenina. Sempre a mantive comigo e foi com ela que cometi o crime pelo qual agora estou preso.

A carta veio datada de 18 de setembro de 1952. Fiz as investigações necessárias e descobri sua procedência.

Não vou, claro, mencionar aqui o endereço da família que meu Cass construiu para si. Quando cheguei na cidade, fiz algumas perguntas e obtive um caminho para seguir.

A casa dele era muito simples. Bati na porta sentindo a pressão que a minha "camaradinha" fazia na minha cintura. Ouvi o barulho do cachorro latindo. Ouvi a porta abrir. E então desmoronei.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Estamos quase no fim dessa história, que terá 15 capítulos no total.  
Cenas muuuito emocionantes e fortes no próximo capítulo, afinal, depois de 3 anos, Dean reencontra o "anjo" fujão...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Bom dia!  
Hora de atualizar a fic!

* * *

Trinta centímetros mais alto, no máximo. Óculos de aros prateados. Os cabelos espetados por todos os lados e os olhos ainda enormes e inocentes.

E então eu apontei a camaradinha e atirei, por isso estou preso, não é?

Não, senhoras e senhores do júri, não foi esse o crime que me condenou.

A morte me pareceu desesperadoramente simples ali, mas não, não _o_ mataria, não a _ele, _Cass. Jamais seria capaz.

Compreendam, eu o amava. Foi amor à primeira vista, à última vista, à todas as vistas.

De modo que esse terrível pensamento, o de ceifar a vida do meu amado anjo, veio e passou com um piscar de olhos. Foram interrompidos quando ele falou.

"-Oh!", exclamou da surpresa, e então sorriu, aquele sorriso dele.

"-Ele esta aqui?", perguntei, a mão no cabo da arma. Eu ainda queria a minha vingança, decerto.

"-Entre.", e se encolheu para que eu passasse.

"-Meg está lá fora, cuidando das plantas! Quer que eu a chame?"

Todo o tempo eu mantinha o queixo trancado, observando o lugar, atrás de qualquer pista de que "Dick" estava por ali. Nem prestei atenção ao que ele dizia.

"-Não é ela que eu procuro."

Cass então me olhou, meio que decepcionado, meio que exasperado, e disse:

"-Olha, Meg não sabe nada disso! Vamos deixar as coisas como estão!"

"-Não!", explodi, "-Onde ele está? Diga-me!"

Ele então me segurou pelos braços com força, e me olhando com raiva sussurrou:

"-Não vai fazer isso aqui! Meg não sabe de nada! Pensa que você é meu pai, que veio me visitar e me trazer alguma ajuda. Pensa que eu fugi de casa por não aguentar seu rigor! O que você ganha trazendo toda essa sujeira à tona?"

Se dirigiu a cozinha, visivelmente nervoso e começou a fazer café. Eu lhe exigi um nome, ele sugeriu que eu deixasse isso pra lá e me ofereceu cigarros. Eu insisti, e ele então parou, se apoiou e disse:

"-McLeon, papai!", pronunciou meio enfadadamente.

E o Dick? Você deve estar se perguntando. Nada mais que um amigo, que lhe apresentou a afortunada Meg.

Depois disso, tudo me passou pela cabeça. A forma como Cass o admirava, a conversa que tive com ele, naquela fatídica noite nos "Caçadores Encantados"...

"-Para onde ele te levou?

"-Ouça... vamos deixar o passado no passado, ok? Não quer mesmo falar com Meg, ela..."

"-Para onde Cass?"

Ele me olhou e suspirou derrotado, antes de continuar.

"-Você sabe que ele tem essa fundação não é? Para ajudar meninos desamparados?"

Assenti, e ele continuou.

"-Eu liguei para ele, naquela vez...na sorveteria...", e eu lembrava, leitor, cada peça se juntando enfim.

"-Ele me disse para partir e que ia me ajudar. Me disse para onde ir e quando deveria chegar lá... Quando cheguei, ele então me levou para um rancho e ele... Hun! Vamos dizer que ele gosta de "arte"..."

Ele deu um sorriso irônico nessa parte, mas então continuou:

"-Ele gosta de filmar, sabe? Os meninos, meninas... Um monte de homens e mulheres... Então eu disse que não iria fazer nenhuma daquelas nojeiras, que só queria a ajuda dele... e então ele me jogou fora."

Ele terminou encolhendo os ombros. Eu confesso que tive pena dele, depois disso. Cass havia confiado no "herói" que ele venerava, e havia sido desenganado numa situação muito difícil. Pobre criança...

Então ele me contou como andou por aí, sozinho, até que conseguiu o emprego, com a ajuda de Dick. E como conheceu Meg, que era um pouco mais velha que ele- ela tinha 20, e ele, 17. Daí o casamento, o bebê e agora a mudança.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Dean e seu amor desvairado pelo "anjo", ainda latente apesar de tudo...  
Faltam só mais 3 capítulos...  
Até!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Bom dia!  
Atualizando... quase no fim já!

* * *

E foi tudo que ele me disse, e tudo que eu queria saber. Fiquei então a olhar para ele. As feições mais severas agora, as mãos estreitas e adultas, a pele branca... sim, ali estava o meu Cass, irremediavelmente gasto em seus 17 anos, agora pai de um bebê que já sonhava no ventre de uma esposa.

Eu só o olhava, olhava e sabia, como sei que morrerei, que eu o amava e o amaria mais do que tudo visto ou imaginado por mim nesse mundo ou em qualquer outro.

Ele era agora apenas a esquecida canção, o eco surdo do meu "anjo", do "anjo" que no passado me enlouquecera de prazer, mas, graças a Deus, não era somente esse eco que eu amava. Pode rir de mim, pode mandar tirar todos do júri dessa sala, mas até o último bater desse meu cansado coração, jamais deixarei de gritar minha verdade: eu amei ao meu Cass, não só o que tive em meus braços, mas também esse, maculado e manchado pelo amor de outros, pai de um bebê inimaginável para mim, mas ainda dono daquele olhar comprido, daquelas pestanas negras e cerradas, daquela pele branca e suave. Ainda meu.

Foi com isso em mente, que lhe disse, após sair desse meu devaneio:

"-Cass. Isso pode ser descabido, mas direi assim mesmo.", ele me fitou com aquela mesma expressão que fazia quando criança.

"-Essa vida é muito curta. Daqui até aquele velho carro que você tão bem conhece, pequeno, são uns 25 passos. Dá esses passos, Cass. Agora, imediatamente. Do jeito mesmo que está. E então esqueceremos isso e seremos felizes."

"-Quer dizer que só me dará o dinheiro se eu for com você a um motel, é isso?", perguntou-me com o olhar vazio, e o rosto cansado.

"-Não! Compreendeu mal! Quero que deixe esse lugar e venha comigo! Venha viver comigo, morrer comigo, tudo comigo..."

"-Está louco!"

"-Não meu querido! Pensa bem! E mesmo que você não aceite, eu te darei o seu dinheiro! Ele é seu! Sua mãe deixou-lhe."

Estendi o cheque que trazia. De fato, reuni tudo que a mãe de Cass deixou para ele, fiz um cheque e o levei. Vendo-o aceitá-lo, percebi que não tinha chances no meu pedido.

"-Uau! Está me dando 17 mil dólares, papai?"

Cobri o rosto e derramei as lágrimas mais dolorosas de minha vida. Senti o toque macio dele.

"-Não me toque. Eu morro, se me toca, Cass". E era verdade.

"-Não tem nenhuma chance de que me acompanhe?", insisti ainda.

"-Não querido, não. Mais depressa voltaria para McLeon..."

Ele então se calou, e as palavras não ditas dele reverberaram na minha cabeça: "-Ele partiu-me o coração. Você arruinou minha vida..."

Eu então percebi que já não tinha mais nada para fazer ali. Ele ainda fez menção de chamar Meg, mas eu não permiti.

Ele me levou até a porta, e o cão dele se aproximou de nós e lambeu a mão dele. E então, eu fiz a pergunta que me assombraria para sempre, até o fim dos meus dias:

"-Você será um dia capaz de me perdoar, Cass?"

Ele me olhou, sorriu, e disse: "-Vamos, Chuck, dê adeus ao meu papai..."

Eu entendi o meu recado. Nunca mais tocaria no assunto, e enquanto o olhava, uma última vez, do carro, enquanto ele inclinava a cabeça e sorria, foi o "anjo" que eu vi ali, o mesmo que um dia correu as escadas para me pedir perdão, o mesmo que se sentou no meu colo para ler meus escritos. O mesmo "anjo".

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Acho que esse é um dos capítulos mais fortes da narrativa. Todos esses conflitos de sentimento, essa angústia.  
Estamos chegando ao fim! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Boa tarde!  
Penúltimo capítulo...  
Boa leitura!

* * *

Depois disso, fui atrás de McLeon. Sim, eu ainda tiraria minha vingança, por mais que isso não o trouxesse para mim.

O rancho dele se destacou na paisagem muito tempo depois. Eu não saberia precisar.

Eu invadi o lugar, enquanto as lembranças me enlouqueciam. Lembranças do paraíso que conheci ao tê-lo nos meus braços. O suave paraíso que era quando eu o sustentava entre meus braços, sussurrando no ouvido dele, coisas doces, que não se relacionavam com a luxúria ardente que nos tinha consumido antes disso. Isso até que essa mesma luxúria exigisse que eu o tomasse de novo, desfazendo o suave céu que eu fazia para o meu "anjo".

Vaguei pelo lugar durante um bom tempo, até que encontrei o sujeito, quando resolvi entrar na casa.

McLeon estava velho. Não, ele ERA velho. Já era quando eu o conheci. E ele estava chapado.

Achou que eu era um delírio ou algo assim, mesmo quando eu apontei a arma e ameacei disparar.

"-Quem é você?", perguntou simplesmente.

"-Só um amigo. Conversemos um pouco..."

"-É Váldez, por um acaso? A companhia disse que mandaria um tal de Váldez..."

"-Não. McLeon, darei a chance de ser honesto. Quero que me diga: Lembra de um menino, chamado Castiel?"

"-Essa maldita companhia! Sempre me maçando com essas histórias de ligações à distância..."

"- McLeon! Responda: Lembra-se dele?"

"-Oras, quem se importa?"

"-Eu me importo! Sou o pai dele!"

"-Disparate! Não é pai de ninguém! É um agente dessa maldita companhia que não trabalha bem."

"-McLeon, eu estou perdendo a paciência! Lembra-se dele? Lembra-se do meu filho?"

"-Sabe, eu sou muito amigo das crianças... Onde diabos estão meus cigarros? Morro por um cigarro..."

Perdi a paciência e apontei-lhe a arma, de forma bem visível agora.

"-Ora, afaste isso de mim!", e bateu-me na mão!

Eu fiquei louco! Aquele homem estava insano, em nada me esclareceria a situação! E eu o queria morto, decerto, mas queria que ele soubesse exatamente por que eu o estava matando.

"-Concentre seu pensamento em Castiel, que você raptou..."

"-Raptei coisa nenhuma! Salvei-o de uma besta pervertida, isso sim! E ele pediu minha ajuda! Me ligou e pediu!"

Perguntei se queria morrer de pé ou sentado.

"-Sabe? Cometi um erro com aquele pequeno... não aproveitei nada dele..."

Dei-lhe um soco. Ele então despertou do transe drogado em que estava, encarou a arma, arregalou os olhos, como se então se desse conta da situação e saiu correndo.

Eu o persegui, leitor. Até o andar de cima. Disparei três ou quatro vezes, ferindo-o em todas elas, até que o cerquei na cama, onde ele se encolheu, esperando que eu desistisse. Então eu atirei mais algumas vezes e ele estava finalmente morto.

Eu saí dali. Anunciei para os empregados que chegavam para o turno que eu o tinha matado. Eles não acreditaram, achando que eu estava sofrendo de um surto e deixaram-me passar.

Não imagino como reagiram ao encontrar o corpo.

O resto é, decerto muito enfadonho. Desci a estrada com uma velocidade regular, não ligando muito para a mão correta da direção. A "camaradinha" ensanguentada dançava no banco ao lado, ao ritmo das curvas da estrada. Eu segurava o aparelho móvel de dentes que um dia foi de Cass nos dedos sanguentos que mantinha no volante.

Eu ouvia ao longe as buzinas dos carros para que eu parasse e até ouvi a sirene que anunciava que a polícia já estava no meu encalço. Mas tudo em segundo plano.

Por que o que eu ouvia, absurdamente alto, eram os risos de milhares de "anjos".

E foi esse som que me fez encostar num campo de pastagem, assustando as vacas. Foi ele que me impulsionou para frente e que me fez olhar a cidade lá embaixo.

Eu pude distinguir o barulho das cordas que as meninas pulavam, o som dos bastões de baseball dos meninos, e o riso, constante de todos eles. Foi ouvindo isso que percebi que o tormento pungente que eu sentia não vinha da ausência de Cass ao meu lado. Eu sentia falta da voz do meu "anjo" naquele coro.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Quase fim!  
Amanhã terminarei!  
Até!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas iniciais do capítulo: **Bom dia!  
Hora de finalizar a história!  
Boa leitura!

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

E essa é minha história. Reli-a milhares de vezes. Percebi que ocultei tudo que precisava ocultar, pois não quero prejudicar a família que meu Cass está construindo para si.

No momento, estou na minha cela, aguardando o julgamento para o crime que cometi. Não me arrependo dele. Me arrependo sim, do que fiz antes. Do que impus a Cass, mas não de ter matado McLeon.

O cárcere não me incomoda. Não viverei o bastante para ficar muito tempo nele. Trago dentro de mim um coração cansado e que falhará definitivamente muito em breve. Mas foi esse coração que me permitiu viver o meu amor pelo "anjo". A mais convincente, embora, decerto a não mais certa ou limpa, história de amor desse século...

Quanto ao meu Cass, espero que ele seja feliz. Que ame ao bebê dele e que lhe ensine coisas boas. Espero que a esposa lhe faça feliz, e se, de alguma forma não for assim, meu espírito se vingará dela cruelmente, eu creio...

Não lamente a morte de ninguém aqui narrada. Todos tiveram sua participação. E não lamente o final infeliz, afinal, mais do que certo é que a única imortalidade que poderei compartilhar com meu "anjo" será essa, a da arte escrita.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Acabou!  
Obrigado a todos que leram!


End file.
